The Unworthy
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: She wondered what it would be like to be free of the shackles that held her to this damned compound, to be gone of the pain and abuse she suffered in these walls. If she could switch lives with anyone else but a Hyuuga, she would. But no one would want to switch lives with someone as impure as her, and she wasn't cruel enough to beg and put them in such a predicament.
1. Prologue

**In the Wind**

XxX

What is freedom, what does it feel like?

Hinata always found herself pondering this simple question whenever she had time to just think, and lately she's had a lot of time.

If someone were to ask her this question when she was away from Konoha she would tell them without hesitancy. Freedom is when you are away from everything you fear and hate, when you can be who you are without a care of what others may think of you, when you can let your spirit breathe, and it feels like...like your feather light and the wind can carry you to the places your heart truly desires. That is how she would explain freedom in the most simplest terms if she were asked. But she never was.

"Were almost home, I see the gates right ahead!" Kiba's loud voice announced in excitement ahead of her, Akamaru barking at his master's happiness beside him.

Hinata kept her pearl colored eyes fixated on the ground. She didn't need to lift her head to confirm Kiba's findings because she could already feel the familiar weight of the invisible shackles locking around her wrists, her ankles, her mind, her spirit; taking away the feather light feeling of freedom with their weight. Dread began to settle in the pit of her stomach, coiling around her organs like an anaconda, strangling out every good feeling, good memory she had with its unrelenting grip.

Her body was screaming for her to run, to go far far away to a place no one knows of, where she can hide from the shackles that bound her and keep the feather light feeling forever. It would all be so easy.

But it was too late, her mind wouldn't listen to her body's command because the shackles were already locked in place, squeezing every ounce of free will she had, depriving her spirit of any room to breathe, filling her to the brim with fear and loathing, she was trapped, bound to the place she loved and equally hated.

Hate.

People would never even use her name and hate in the same sentence, for everyone thought it was impossible for such a person as her to feel hate. And she would agree with them, but not when her will and drive was gone, not when she was losing herself, for when she was losing herself she was capable of feeling anything, especially hate.

And she was losing herself once again, being dragged down by the weight of the shackles, pulled down into the depths of the sea of pain where she was surrounded by everything that terrified her and everything she despised, where she could not be herself without fear of repercussion, and what others thought about her became a priority.

She was drowning, she could not breathe, the shackles were too tight, cutting into her skin making her bleed out and taking away her air supply, the anaconda was biting her insides filling her with its deadly poison. The pain, the agony, she wished she could die, so that it all could stop, and she could feel feather light forever.

Hinata was brought back from her dark thoughts when she felt the twitter of something on her nose. It took her a moment to realize that it was Shino's Kikaichu. She looked up from the ground in surprise to see Kiba was standing in front of her with a look of concern as he held her hand in his, Shino standing off just to her left and even though she couldn't see it she could feel his concern also.

"Hinata just breathe, you're shaking."

It wasn't until Kiba said that that she noticed she was in fact shaking and very badly so.

She opened her mouth and swallowed a huge breath of oxygen, her mind just now registering her body's insistent need for it.

Kiba held her hand and Shino stood close for moral support until she calmed.

Hinata looked at them and granted them both a small but grateful smile and apologized for delaying them.

"This is of no consequence, you are our comrade and as such we shall always aid you and be by your side when you're in need." Shino said and she smiled lightly as she felt his kikaichu's tiny legs twitter across her cheek.

"What Bug-Boy said, well always be here for you Hinata just say the word." Kiba gave her a feral smile as he tightly squeezed her hand. It was so big and warm, enveloping her in comfort.

Akamaru rubbed his head into her thigh giving her free hand faint affectionate licks.

Hinata squeezed Kibas hand back just as tightly before letting go and patted Akamarus head before they continued on their way back to Konoha.

She loved her boys, because they understood her, the _real_ her like few did.

They didn't ask her what caused her anxiety attack because they didn't have to, they knew that if she wanted to tell them she would and if she didn't it was OK because they would be by her side no matter what, and she internally thanked them for that.

This is what Hinata loved about Konoha, the people that cared about her just as much as she cared about them. It's what made her come back each and every time no matter what else she had to face.

Hinata listened to Kiba as he jabbered on and on about the new litters of pups at his house and how much havoc they were creating, chiming in every once in a while along with Shino and laughing at his jokes as she rubbed Akamarus head. She basked in the feel of Shino's comforting presence and the kikaichu as it twittered now behind her ear, the warmth of Kiba's gruff voice as he continued to make idle chatter and Akaumaru's affectionate nudges and licks as he walked beside her.

They were her wings, always there to shield her and allow her to fly, the shackles that were locked onto her weren't as tight with them around and the anaconda was lulled to rest with their presence.

But the omnipresent of the shackles weight reminded her that they were still there, waiting to strike and to suffocate her when she was at her most vulnerable and her wings weren't there to shield her.

Fleetingly the question manifested once more into her thoughts.

What is freedom, and what does it feel like?

If someone were to ask her this question when she was inside Konoha Hinata would answer with hesitancy because she's afraid of what others would think of her. Freedom. There is no freedom, here you are locked by shackles that cut into your skin and make you bleed as they pull you down into an inescapable abyss of pain, here you have a anaconda living inside of you filling you with poison as it strangles your innards, here you are restricted from being yourself with promises of punishment and humiliation if you refuse to comply, and here your spirit will never fly because you will never feel feather light only like lead, and you will forever be stuck here, never to roam where your heart desires. That is how she would explain freedom in its most simplest terms if she were asked. But she never was.

XxX

 **AN: Hey readers! I'm back after a very long Hiatus and ready to get back into my passion of writing. I won't bore you with the details of why I was gone for so long but if you really want to know just PM me. Anyway if you have started this story and plan to continue it I'm** **WARNING** **you now that there's some uncomfortable/dark themes in here, if you're not comfortable with this then I caution you to stop now. For those who decide to continue please enjoy, I promise to update when I can, because that's all I can promise being a working college student.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Purely Tainted**

 **Xxx**

Tsunade stared at the Hyuuga Head in anger and disbelief. Did she hear him right? No she couldn't have, not even he would stoop so low as to do something so inhumane.

Hiashi lifted a perfect eyebrow at her bewildered stare. "Such an outright indignant look does not befit your features Hokage-Same. Has what I said jolted you so much that you've been rendered unable to speak?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth in silent fury. He was mocking her, pushing her buttons in only the way a few could live and talk about.

"Why?" She spat, pinning him with her fiery glare.

Hiashi schooled his features, but she could see the arrogance in his eyes, the way he straightened impossibly further in his seat as if to state he was better than her, as if this meeting wasn't worth his time.

Bastard.

"You will do well to watch the tone you address me in Hokage-Sama." Hiashi said, somehow looking down his nose at her from where he was perched.

"You watch your tongue! Do not forget who you're speaking to Hyuuga." Tsunade gripped the table to restrain herself from killing him.

Hiashi met her stare with a look of indifference, "You're not obligated to know why; this is strictly clan matters. The only reason I'm even here discussing this with you is to let you know that one of your ninja's will be out of commission and will be resigning tomorrow. It surely will be of no consequence, their efforts in protecting the village are minimal and won't be missed."

Tsunade felt her anger flare to enormous heights. How dare he say something so disrespectful towards one of her ninjas skills and efforts to keep the village he and his worthless clan reside in!

"You can't do this, I will not allow it!"

"I can, I will, and there is nothing you can do, as I so clearly stated before this is a clan matter. Once the meeting with the Hyuuga council today concludes their fate will be sealed." Hiashi got up from his seat with such practiced refinery Tsunade was secretly awed.

"Hiashi-Sama, reconsider"

"That will be all Hokage-Sama." Hiashi Hyuuga inclined his head a little in a faint show of respect before he turned gracefully on his heels, exiting the room in the regal way all Hyuuga's seemed to carry themselves with.

Tsunade was left alone in silence, staring at the door with her mouth slightly open, cut off mid speech.

Damn it!

She growled ferociously, throwing her sake cup at the door the Hyuuga head just exited causing the cup to shatter and the door to splinter where the cup impacted. She watched with little satisfaction as the alcoholic beverage streamed slowly down the door, imagining that it was the blood of the Hyuuga head.

"Damn them, Damn them all to hell! Clan matters or not I will find a way to stop you, do you hear me Hyuuga?!" She yelled into the silence of the room, her chest heaving as she sucked in angry breaths.

She stared into nothingness trying to keep the fire of her anger and determination burning but it quickly began to disperse to be replaced with despondency and frustration.

She knew, unlike all the other times she was upset, that yelling wasn't going to do anything but waste her breath and energy. There was nothing she could do to stop what was going to happen, the Hyuuga made sure of that.

She felt so useless. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to become Hokage, to feel as if everyone's problems were her own, she already had enough to worry about protecting her village, and now she had the weight of another's life on her shoulders. It was too much.

With a sigh Tsunade opened the third drawer in her desk grasping a tall dark bottle and setting it before her. She dragged her fingers lazily along its smooth, cool surface, staring at herself through the reflection of the glass.

Sake.

With its sweet, tantalizing taste that kept her memories locked away as it danced with her tongue and the warmth it radiated as it embraced her internally and kept her pain at bay.

It had become her way to cope with things as she got older, she could barely remember a time when it was not by her side. No matter where she went she could always rely on it to be there, it was a constant, something she needed in her sporadic life.

Tsunade popped the cork off and inhaled deeply, her body trembled in pleasure and she could already feel the weight on her shoulders begin to disappear. It was whispering to her seductively, telling her it would take care of her every worry. Undulating her mind with its words so smooth and sweet, caressing her heart like a longtime lover.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her fantasy, just before she took a swig of her sweet escape.

With a mournful sigh she put the bottle down, slowly recollecting her mind from her sake induced daze before telling whoever it was to enter.

"What the hell happened to your door?!"

Her gut felt as if she just been stabbed and she choked on her breath as Team 8 walked inside her office.

"Kiba."

"K-Kiba"

Tsunade flinched at the soft voice of Hyuuga Heiress.

"I'm s-sorry for K-K-Kiba's rudeness H-Hokage-sama he's j-j-just excited to be h-h-home."

 _No. Don't apologize I'm the one who…_

She shook her head, ignoring the two curious and one worried glances she received at the hitch in her voice when she told them to report.

Shino cleared his throat before beginning "Team 8's B-Rank mission was a success. We made it to Iron Village in three days' time and reported to the town leader, to whom escorted us to the crime scene. There was no obvious signs of struggle but with Kiba's and Akamaru's smell and a quick scan on chakra use with my kikia it became apparent that was definitely not the case…"

Tsunade tuned out most of the report figuring she could just read the written report at a later time when she was focused, for at this point in time she found her attention unwillingly straying to the female of the group.

Her elegant frame was hunched as if she were trying to sink into herself, beautiful features pulled into a heartbreaking frown, teeth gnawing on her full pink lips, exotic eyes shifting to every corner of the room, stopping to stare longingly for a very short time when they crossed the window before continuing to shift, dainty hands fumbling in a nervous fit in her lap

This beautiful girl looked so utterly broken, diminished to a frightened, depressed, nervous shell of what she used to be.

Tsunade clenched her fist as anger once again began to sprout inside her.

It was the damn Hyuuga and their controlling ways. It was no secret to her or the village how Hinata was a disappointing heir not fit to be a Hyuuga in any aspect, and sadly she and many others agree. Hinata was too kind and caring to be related to those arrogant assholes no matter leading them either, being what they wanted would destroy her. She would never live up to their impossible expectations.

 _They're not the only ones destroying her._

Tsunade felt herself deflate.

With Hinata being a Hyuuga it was expected that she excel at everything she did, being the heiress tripled that expectation. When she failed the whispers in town began, everyone talked about the sweet Kenichi with no talent for the ninja arts. Her Shinobi peers looked down on her and mocked her mediocre skills behind her back. They thought she would be better of being an amazing housewife rather than failing at being a ninja.

The expectations the Hyuuga and Konoha set upon her were destroying her.

She sighs in frustration and helplessness.

 _Its only time when she truly breaks, and no one will be able to save her then._

Shino concludes his report and Tsunade dismisses Team 8, dragging the sake bottle to face her once more.

Before Hinata leaves she says "Never feel too proud."

Team 8 all look back at her, all giving her confused looks but Tsunade's stare is only focused on Hinata's wide pale orbs. They all nod and Hinata bows politely before silently exiting.

Tsunade inhales deeply as she turns her eyes to the sake bottle perched on her desk.

 **Xxx**

"Man, was it just me or was Hokage-Sama acting really weird?" Kiba asked as they exited the Hokage building, glancing at his two teammates.

"She did seem a little… perturbed." Shino commended.

Kiba looked at Shino like he was insane, "A little? She was totally off her rocker, not even listening to you as you gave the report and babbling about things that no one understands. Did you see the sake on her desk? What Kage do you know drinks on a regular basis? None! I'm telling you"

Shino sighed as Kiba continued with his rant, trying to tune him out. He could get a little too rowdy for his tastes at times, he instead focused his eyes on their silent partner walking in between them furrowing his eyebrows.

She was fidgeting.

And it was not normal Hinata type fidgeting. No, it was the kind of restless fidgeting of an animal that is confined in a trap, afraid, and looking for somewhere to escape.

He was puzzled and worried. Something was definitely wrong. Lately she's become more and more withdrawn and anxious, and what happened today when they were on their way back from the mission frightened him, she looked so afraid. Of what he didn't know, when Kiba and him tried to ask when she first started to regress into herself she just sent them a bright smile telling them she was fine and not to worry. But he was far from worried. He sent Kiba a glance catching his eye and sending him an unspoken message.

Kiba's face turned serious as he nodded glancing at Hinata with a look of concern.

"Hinata?" Kiba called reaching to grab her hand.

He had to quickly block a well-aimed gentle fist at his head.

They all stopped moving. The only noise and movement around them were the villagers and the sound of the vendors bargaining with their customers.

Hinata snatched her hands out of Kiba's weak grip as if burned, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"I'm s-so sorry K-K-Kiba-Kun, S-Shino-Kun,,I…I…don't k-know w-w-what's w-wrong w-with me." She said giving them a shaky smile.

Shino took a step towards Hinata only for her to back away.

It was like a slap to the face and it made him falter from approaching her any further.

"Hinata, you're… you're very dear to Kiba and I. Were you're comrades, companions, and you're brothers. We would never exert any energy into harming you."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes widening in recognition as a Kikaichu twittered on her neck.

"I…I" She stuttered.

"Shino's right Hinata. We will never hurt you, we will always be there to lend you a shoulder to cry on or an ear to confide in if you need it, but we can't do that if you push us away." Kiba said smiling at her softly, Akamaru whined softly at his side.

Hinata looked to Kiba and then to him, eyes welling up with tears before she ran to both of them throwing her arms around their necks and pressing her forehead to theirs.

Shino held onto her and Kiba tightly as Hinata sobbed quietly between them. He may rarely voice it and even more rarely show it but Hinata and Kiba were two of the most important people in his life. They accepted him for who he was unlike others and were not afraid or disgusted with the insects that resided in him. For them he would give his life.

"I-I d-don't w-w-want to g-go h-home y-yet…n-n-not y-y-yet...n-not y-yet…" She sobbed, hugging them closer to her.

"Alright." Shino said tightening his grip on her also.

He looked at Kiba in there three way embrace and a silent promise was made between them when their eyes connected.

They would comfort her whenever she needed it.

Right now it was the only thing they could do.

 **Xxx**

Hinata walked between Kiba and Shino gripping their hands tightly as they walked her home. She smiled lightly. They had taken her to Team 8 training ground, one of her favorite spots.

Kiba, being the goofball he was pushed her and Shino into the pond that resided there, laughing at them only to then be pushed in by an overly excited Akamaru who also wanted in on the fun. They ensued in a water fight, her ending up the winner thanks to water being her element. Shino then led the group to her favorite restaurant, Kalani's Dango. They bought everything on the menu, against her protests, and then proceeded to stuff themselves (mostly Kiba and Akamaru) and she laughed in amusement when Shino scolded Kiba and Akamaru for eating too much and getting a tummy ache.

She felt so warm and content in their presence. She squeezed their hands never wanting to let go, but she had to because she could see the looming gates of the Hyuuga compound up ahead.

When they arrived in front of them Hinata smiled at the guards, "H-Hello Hoshino-San and Hoya-San."

"Lady Hinata." The guards Hyuuga masks softened a little and they nodded at their heiress.

Hinata gave them another small smile before letting go Shino's and Kiba's hands and turning to them.

"I'm"

"Don't apologize, what occurred today was of no consequence." Shino said adjusting his coat.

"Yeah Hinata, don't sweat it! Whenever you want to hang out you can count on us." Kiba said ruffling her bangs.

Hinata smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you." What they said really meant more to her than they'll ever know.

They waved and turned to head home. Hinata watched until they disappeared from her view, that's when everything hit her again. She held in a sob as she turned to enter the compound, feeling the laden weights on her wrists and the vice like grip of the anaconda.

 **Xxx**

"Onee-Chan, you're back." Hanabi greeted once Hinata entered the door.

Hinata gave her sister a small smile. She and Hanabi had become closer as they got older, though Hanabi had trouble expressing her feelings Hinata knew she cared for her just as deeply as she did. Hanabi would always seek her out when she had free time, which was rare with her training with Father and missions with her teammates. These little acts warmed Hinata's heart, the shackles didn't bother her as much when in Hanabi's presence in the compound.

"Hi Hanabi-Chan. You taking a b-bath?" She noticed that Hanabi was holding her bathing kit.

"Yes…would you like to join me?" She asked sounding unsure.

Hinata smiled at her ruffling her perfect brown hair "O-Of course."

 **Xxx**

Hinata gave a contented sigh as she submerged herself in the steaming hot water of her herb bath, the smell so strong that it stung her eyes slightly. There was nothing like a hot bath after a grueling mission.

She could feel all of her stressed muscles unwind and relax under the soothing warmth of the water, but it could do little to relax her spiraling thoughts.

"Father has me training with Ko now on top of training with him, I'm glad that he thinks I'm able to handle it all, but it's very taxing." Hanabi sighed as she poured shampoo in her hand and began to lather it through her long brown hair.

"I'm proud of you, but make sure you take it e-easy sometimes or else you'll b-burn yourself out."

Hanabi nodded her assent.

"The whispers are also getting worse, I do my best to ignore them as you say but I'm losing my patience... They shouldn't talk about you like that."

Hinata face fell from its pleasant smile, catching Hanabi staring at her she quickly masked it.

"It's alright Hanabi, it d-doesn't really m-matter to me what they say about m-m-me."

Hanabi stared at her blankly for a time without blinking, as if she was reading her mind, causing Hinata to flinch under her gaze. She nodded after what seemed like an eternity as she continued to wash her hair.

They both knew what she said was far from the truth.

There has always been talk about her losing her position as heir and the title being passed down to her younger sister, the only thing that has been stopping the elders and her father for years was tradition. Hyuugas respected and revolved around tradition, and as Hyuuga tradition has it the eldest born of the Clan head shall become the next clan leader and all other offspring would be marked with the cursed seal. But Tradition was questioned the day her father decided to not seal his second born the day she turned five. Tradition was questioned when Hanabi began to excel in the Hyuuga style and made her become a shadow in comparison. Tradition was questioned when she was hospitalized by her Branch cousin Neji and brought shame to the Hyuuga for her failure.

They all found her to be an incompetent heir, the head and lower branch both. Whispers about her incapability to lead the clan and her weakness weren't as quiet as they used to be. The most vocal about her incapability was none other than her father and an elder named Hideki.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as she felt as if the bath water dropped several degrees.

Hinata loved her father dearly, even with all the harsh treatment he has shown her over the years, she just summed it up to him watching out for the clan's wellbeing which is his duty as a clan head. She always took his criticisms on her incapability to be what he wanted as a sign of him encouraging her to be better than her best so she could be a strong clan head. She didn't fault him for anything, but she only wished he would stray away from Hideki's words and have faith in her. But maybe that was too much to ask.

Fear.

That was the feeling that Hideki stirred in her, the feeling never left, just as the shackles never do. He reminded her every day of her worthlessness in the most cruel and awful ways.

Hinata dug her finger nails into the delicate porcelain skin of her arms until she felt the prickle of pain as her skin was pierced open.

"Onee-Chan... are you alright? You're clenching your hands so tight it's making you bleed." Hanabi said looking at her sister with concern clearly in her eyes.

Hinata quickly uncalled her fists and forced a laugh, "Ah, I-I'm fine Hanabi-Chan, j-j-just a l-little s-stressed is a-all."

Hanabi stared at her again with that look that seemed as if she was picking her apart before she nodded, turning her gaze away.

She hated to lie to Hanabi, but if she voiced what was really on her mind it would make it all the more real, and she was barely holding it together now.

Hinata sighed inwardly, looking down at the crescent shaped marks left in her hands and watched as the blood spilled from the cuts only to mix and disappear in the bath water.

She wondered what it would be like to not be Hyuuga, to not have the all-seeing pearl eyes that many envied, to be free of all the expectations and judgment, to not be bound by outdated rules and traditions. What it would be like to be free of the shackles that held her to this damned compound, to be gone of the pain and abuse she suffered in these walls.

If she could switch lives with anyone else but a Hyuuga, she would. But no one would want to switch lives with someone as impure as her, and she wasn't cruel enough to beg and put them in such a predicament.

Xxx

She had to pass _his_ study on the way to her room because there was no other way but this way to get there. It seemed like Gods punishment to her for being born worthless. If she didn't care so much about what others thought of her she would sleep outside. But she did care, cared too much.

And so she lightened her steps, quieted her breaths, and hoped to God he didn't hear her heart trying to pound its way through her chest.

But it was futile, and not for lack of effort, but because no matter how hard she tried to be stealthy-dear lord did she try with all her mite-he still seemed to be able to sense her as if she were right in front of him. Just as an animal can sense fear in its prey, he could sense hers radiating off her body in waves, he was the lion and she was the gazelle, he was the fearless predator and she the terrified prey.

"Hinata." An old gravelly voice called from inside the room.

Her joints locked, stopping her in her tracks just a little past his door.

He didn't even have to tell her to enter because she could hear the unspoken command and what it threatened if she decided not to comply, and it filled her with dread.

She could feel the shackles pulling her towards the door against her will, compelling her to open it and come inside to sit stiffly in front of her tormentor.

Hinata couldn't will the confidence she had gained while away on her mission to lift her eyes away from the expensive, pale green tatami mats to look at the man who made her life a living hell, his heavy gaze somehow diffusing it from her being and infusing in its place with fear and anxiousness.

They sat in silence so long, only the sound of him drinking his morning tea as noise and the feel of his unwavering stare on her form causing her great discomfort that she was startled when he spoke in his booming voice.

"I heard your B-Rank mission was a success."

"Yes." She answered immediately forcing her nerves to stay out of her voice, he hated her stutter and delayed speech.

"Hmm, only because of your team mates no doubt." He sniffed.

And it began, the start of him breaking down the confidence she had grown while away from the compound, the tightening of the chains as he reminded her that she was nothing but the Hyuuga's bitch.

"It's still a surprise that you and your measly team even completed a mission that rank or was given one of that stature in the first place, with your incompetence and your team mates barely passable skills you're not even worthy of D-Rank. Your impudent Hokage's strong faith in your team's skills is the reason our village has become weak."

Hinata could feel her wings that shielded her begin to fall away allowing all the derogatory comments to pierce through, to kill her spirit and haunt her mind. How she wished Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi were by her side to lend her strength.

"It's pathetic that you were even allowed to be born to the Hyuuga and called an heir, your mother should have aborted you to do us all a favor" He spat.

"You're useless, not worth anyone's time, so weak that you let even a branch member surpass you in skill. You are unworthy of the Hyuuga eyes in your pathetic skull and the Hyuuga name you were ungratefully bestowed with. You being alive taints the Hyuuga name, you do not belong, you're on a lower scale than a cockroach among those of lions, do you hear me Hinata?!" He raised his voice a level above normal, for Hyuuga do not yell, as he threw the tea leaves in the bottom of his cup onto her down turned face.

She flinched as the cold muck splattered on her face and nodded her head, her voice having ran away from her through his berating.

Hideki shook his head in anger, for Hyuuga do not make unpleasant noises, and put the tea cup back on his desk with more force than necessary, and Hinata hoped that today would be the day he would have mercy and let her go with just a broken spirit. She would realize later that it was pointless to hope for anything inside these damned walls.

"You must once again be punished for tarnishing the respected name of the Hyuuga. Clean your face, take off your clothes, and lay on the desk." Hideki demanded.

Hinata trembled as she wiped her face clean with the sleeve of her silk kimono and began the task of taking off her sleeping robe, the burning sensation behind her eyes becoming strong and insistent.

 _No. You will not cry, you won't give him the satisfaction of your tears keep what dignity you have left._ She told herself internally, although she knew there was no point because inevitably she would break in all ways, just as he wanted her to, just as she always did.

She stood and let the silk material glide off her body and hit the floor soundlessly, she shivered in discomfort. From the cold air hitting her bare body or the leering way Hideki was looking at her, she didn't know.

She kept her eyes glued to the ground as she walked over to his oak desk, moving the beautiful blue primed white Japanese tea cup from his desk and out of harm's way, before laying down on the desks smooth flat surface, she almost winced as her back touched its cool top and set her eyes on the pristine white ceiling.

She heard the rustling of clothing but tuned it out even as her body tensed preparing for abuse, her mind was too preoccupied with the ceiling above.

It was so white, like the first splay of snow in winter, with lines molded so intricately, almost carefully as if made by an artist's hand. Looking at the ceiling as a whole she noticed the lines formed a pattern, they were made to imitate a cloudy day.

Heavenly was the only word she could use that was worthy enough to describe it.

Hinata was thrown from her inspection as she felt her sex being entered roughly, she couldn't hold the breath of pain that escaped her lips or control her eyes as they shot to the intruder.

Hideki was a vicious man born with handsome features. No Hyuuga was born with unsatisfying appearances, although some were more fortunate than others. Hideki was one of the more fortunate ones with his strong jaw and cheek bones, long glossy black and silver hair, tall and toned stature, and pale skin. He was known as one of the Hyuuga's most blessed in features, the only signs that told one of his age were the few lines of wrinkles that marred his otherwise impeccable complexion and the shiny gray that littered his otherwise perfect black hair.

He was everywhere, no part of her was left untouched by his greedy and abusive hands and mouth. He sucked and gripped delicate skin to the point it bruised hues of black, purple, and green, bit so hard that he broke skin and made her bleed crimson. He treated her body as if it were something to be used and thrown away carelessly.

She felt as if she were being ripped apart from the core. She could feel the tears beginning to well up the longer she kept looking at his handsome face that was graced upon him by the devil.

She averted her eyes back to the ceiling no longer able to keep the tears from falling. It was pure, so pure. She remembers a time, long ago when she used to be the same.

But now she knew her place, and it was here, to be chained to the Hyuuga, to this man for the rest of her life.

Staring at the ceiling though gave her some peace of mind, even if just a little.

Hideki gave a rough grunt as he finished inside her, his warm fluid feeling like poison and sin, and Hinata let the sobs wrack her body, no longer being able to contain them

 _If heaven can reside in the same place as hell, and a devil can live in both hell and heaven without being scorned, then maybe someone like her, someone as impure as she is could also find a place in the clouds and be accepted._

She could only do what she always did when confined in these walls.

Hope.

Even when she didn't believe she had the right to.

Xxx

As he hovered above his sobbing doll he could feel himself becoming excited once more. She was so beautiful when she was in woe and agony. He leaned down and licked the tears that fell from her eyes before capturing her quivering lips in his, forcing her mouth open and intertwining their tongues so she could also taste the sorrow and pain that he created, wondering briefly if it tasted as sweet to her as it did to him.

Taking his mouth reluctantly from her rosy red lips and roughly thrusting his newly hardened member into her hot warmth once again, he watched in fascination and enjoyment as her face twisted in pain and her mouth opened in a cry of pain.

She was just too irresistible. He had many women in his lifetime, whether it be by permission or force, but none made him feel as she did.

He lived for her misery, craved for the tears that fell from her eyes, and the sobs she emitted as he punished her in the best of ways.

He leaned down once again and kissed, bite, and grabbed every piece of her flesh he could reach, loving the taste of her blood and the way her perfect porcelain skin turned many different colors.

Hinata gave loud yelp of pain when he yanked on her long purple tresses and the sound made his body even more turned on, so he yanked on it once again but harder which caused her to yell louder.

He laughed in pleasure before leaning down next to her ear, enjoying the feel of her body as it molded to his.

"That's it," he whispered softly, almost lovingly into her ear, "yell out in pain, cry at your misfortune, beg for me to end you're torture."

She didn't do as he said immediately, and he smirked at her pathetic try to defy him before biting her neck deeply, making sure to draw blood.

"P-P-Please…" She whimpered.

He smirked giving her a hard thrust that made her howl in pain, "Please what?"

Hideki relished at the sob that escaped her mouth as she stuttered helplessly, "P-Please s-stop, I-I-I b-beg y-you, H-H-Hideki-Sama."

His body hummed in the utmost pleasure at her statement, "That a girl" he taunted before thrusting into her wildly, causing her cries to resound through the room. He kissed her lips roughly as he released a second time into her, his body shaking uncontrollably in pleasure as he saw bright lights. He laid on top of her shaking body until his ragged breaths became even.

He removed his member from her sex without a care to the pain he caused from his exit, smirking in satisfaction as he watched semen and blood drip from her abused core and mix into a creamy pink puddle on his oak desk.

He wrapped his expensive gray silk robes around himself while admiring his ravished and sobbing Hyuuga doll. Smears and drops of red, blotches and splashes of purple, green, black, and blue upon an otherwise perfect crème canvas, she really was beautiful piece of art.

Her sobs were like a sweet melody and brought his hunger for her back full force, for the taste of her skin and blood was insatiable, the sight of the blues, purples, blacks, and greens to arise on her creme skin as he gripped and bite onto every piece of her delicate form he could touch was unquenchable, and the feel of her blood dripping out of her tight canal as he pounded mercilessly inside made him ravenous.

He reveled in breaking her spirit and confidence that she gained everyday she was away from the Hyuuga compound, from him.

He loved to destroy everything she was, everything she could be, everything she dreamed of and reminding her of her place, which was to be nothing but his plaything for she was no better than a common street whore in these walls.

As he admired the way her long deep violet locks splayed messily over his desk, and how the tears and snot that streamed down her red face caught the lights and shined like diamonds there was a firm knock on his door.

"For what is so important to interrupt a meeting between an elder and the Heiress?" He asked glaring at whoever was behind the shouji door.

"This humble servant apologizes Hideki-Sama, Hinata-Sama, but Master Hiashi called for a meeting with all elders to discuss with them about the proposal you two discussed this morning, I was ordered to come and escort you." A firm feminine voice answered.

Hideki smirked in delight and told her to wait a moment. He was very disappointed he wouldn't be able to take his doll a third time, but the effect of the meeting would ensure he would never be left unsatisfied.

He looked back down to his still pitifully crying and shaking doll and felt annoyance start to arise. He bent over and grabbed her roughly by her long silky strands and pulled her face to level with his, ignoring the whimper of pain he caused by the action as he ghosted his lips next to her ear.

"Shut up! You're crying is annoying and pointless! You've known for years now that you're fate has always and will always lay in my hands, no matter what you do you will never escape my grasp, for I am your master and you my doll." He whispered smirking as her sobs and shaking only strengthened before letting go of her thick strands and allowing her body to hit his desk with a loud _thump._

He made sure everything on his person was neat and in place before casting a fleeting look to his whimpering doll that was now curled into a ball upon his desk.

"Clean this mess up and make yourself scarce until you're called upon." He said as he walked to the door, opened it and exited the room.

He looked to the branch servant who was to escort him. She was beautiful for one of her rank, with healthy light brown hair cut sharply to her chin, her face sculpted into a strong feminine structure, body more athletic than curvaceous, skin a healthy pale hue. She was an exquisite being, the epitome of Hyuuga beauty, the only thing marring her beautiful features was a jagged scar that ran across her left temple down to the right side of her throat.

Her name if he recalled was Aoi, one of the many branch woman he took to satisfy his manly urges when his doll was away.

"I know where the meeting room is, I don't need a branch servant to escort me anywhere; I'm more than capable enough to make it there by myself." He bellowed.

"Hideki-Sama." She said in farewell as she bowed respectfully, Hideki took his leave not even giving her another glance.

 **Xxx**

 **AN: I hope you readers stick with me after this, I know it's a hard one to swallow, and it'll only get worse before it gets better.**

 **Looking for a BETA so anyone who's willing and able to swallow this please PM me, I would be so grateful!**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
